The PJ Masks Incredible Mission
by Magical20
Summary: The Parr family move temporarily move to the PJ Masks' city to search for The Underminer. What they didn't expect was to find another team of superheroes, and that they're children. What will happen with between family of supers and the pint-sized super trio?
1. The Masks new Neighbors

**What's up, everybody? I'm back, and I'm bringing you guys something you've been waiting for. It is my crossover story for PJ Masks and The Incredibles. It's called "The PJ Masks Incredible Mission". Now, I've been working really hard on this story, and I'm still working on it. So, it'll take me a while to upload new chapters.**

 **Also; I've watched something new. It is a cartoon that has been earning lots of praise and fans. It is Steven Universe. Now, I've only seen most of the first season. I really like it, and I can see why people love it.**

 **Plus; I'm still writing some of my other stories. One of them is my story for the Avatar series. In my story for that series, I'm working on creating a new Avatar, which means that Korra has died, and the Avatar's life cycle is still alive. And, I'm also writing another PJ Masks story.**

 **Anyway; let's get into this story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks, and I don't own The Incredibles. PJ Masks belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One, and The Incredibles belongs to Disney/Pixar.**

Chapter 1- The Masks' new Neighbors

"The PJ Masks Incredible Mission" said Amaya/Owlette, narrating.

A car was driving into Robert City, the city where the PJ Masks lived. Inside the car was a family of five. The one driving the car was a big, burly man with blonde hair. In the passenger's seat was a woman who was shorter, had a slim, yet curvaceous, figure, and had auburn hair in a side bob. In the back of the car were three kids. One of them was a teenage girl with a very skinny figure, long black hair, and wore a pink headband. One was a little boy with a, somewhat, stout figure, and blonde hair. And, in between them was a little baby boy with auburn hair pointing upwards. As they're driving, there is a computer screen shown where the car's radio is supposed to be. On the screen is an African-American man with facial hair, and he is talking with the family.

"So, have you guys made it to Robert City, yet?" asked the man on the screen.

"Yeah, Lucius. We're finally here," said the man who was driving.

"We're just looking for the house we're supposed to stay at," said the woman in the passenger's seat.

"Well, hopefully you won't attract too much attention to yourselves as normal people. You all know that just because superheroes are legal again, doesn't mean that we can reveal our secret identities to some people we get to know for only a few weeks, or so," said Lucius.

"We know," said the teenager, who sounded bored.

"Everything will be fine, Lucius. We'll be as quiet as tiny mice," the boy said in a cocky and hammy manner.

"Careful with your words, Dash," chuckled Lucius. "And, don't worry, Violet. You'll get some excitement eventually. With The Underminer possibly there, it won't be too boring. By the way; Bob, Helen, Winston said that he and his people are getting the Incredibile and Elastibike to a secret storage unit."

"Really!?" Bob asked with excitement.

"That's great news!" said Helen. "They got the Elastibike rebuilt?"

"Yep. Especially since Devtech has a new technology division. Plus; Edna's going to send some more remotes for Jack Jack's suit," said Lucius.

"I take it, Edna and Winston talked things over after the whole Galbaki thing?" asked Helen.

"They sure did," said Lucius.

"I can only imagine how that conversation went," Bob said, in both amusement and a bit of fear.

"Better than you think."

"LUCIUS!" yelled a female voice on the other line.

"Yes, Honey?" Lucius asked, a bit annoyed.

"You better be dressed up nice! We have that thing with your dad," said Honey.

"Oh, shoot! I almost forgot!" said Lucius, a bit stressed. "Sorry, guys. I've got to go. I'm having lunch with my dad. Trying to catch up with each other on old times, and stuff. You know?"

"Oh. It's okay, Lucius," said Helen. "We understand."

"Oh, yeah," said Bob. "You should go see your dad,"

Alright. Thanks. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye," said Lucius.

"Ok. Bye," said Bob.

"Bye, Lucius," said Dash.

Lucius ends the video chat, and the car arrives in the family's temporary new neighborhood. They pass by three houses: One that was green, one that was red, and one that was blue. They park their car in the driveway of the house next door to the blue one, and as the family was getting out of the car, a little tan boy with brown hair was watching this from his bedroom window. He picks up a walkie-talkie, and speaks into it.

"Connor to Amaya and Greg," he said. "Do you read me? Over."

"We read you, Connor. Over," said a young boy's voice on one line.

"What's going on?" asked a young girl's voice on the other line.

"We have new neighbors!" said and excited Connor.

"What?" both of his friends said in unison.

"Yeah. They're going to live next door to my house."

"Who are they?" asked Greg.

"I don't know," said Connor. "Let's take a closer look."

Connor went downstairs to his living room, got on his couch, and looked through the window. Amaya came out of her house with some binoculars, and looked through the bars of her gate. Greg came out of his house, went into Amaya's front yard, and looked with her.

"Now, let's see who are new neighbors are," said Connor. The family started coming out of the car. "Oh! Here we go. There's a man and a woman. Obviously a married couple… Oh. There's a kid, a teenager, and-"

"We see them, Connor," said Amaya, who was looking through her binoculars with Greg. "That little boy looks like he's around our age. Or, maybe he's a bit older than us."

"I wonder what that girl is getting out of the car?" asked Greg.

"It's… Aww! It's a baby!" said Connor, who started having those big, cute eyes.

"We see the baby, too!" said Greg.

"He's so cute," said Amaya.

"What should we do?" asked Greg.

"We could ask our parents if we could introduce ourselves to them after they settle into their house," said Amaya.

"That sounds good," said Connor.

Five-in-a-half hours later; it was sunset, and the Parr family have settled into their new house, and are having dinner.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Dash, all hyped up. "Do we get to kick bad guy butt again? Aside from The Underminer, will we get to fight other bad guys?"

"The plan, young man, is to wait until The Underminer strikes," said Helen.

"That could be anytime," said Bob.

"I know. But, we have to wait. And then, we'll be ready."

"Will we?" asked Violet, deadpan. "The last time we fought The Underminer, it didn't end well."

"Well, superheroes were illegal at the time, your father and I were a bit rusty, and you kids were new at this stuff," said Helen.

"We weren't that rusty," said Bob.

"And, we had to look after Jack Jack because, we didn't know he had powers at the time," said Violet.

"But, will we fight other villains?" asked Dash, getting impatient.

"We don't know," said Helen. "We don't know if there are villains in this city. If there are, and if they cause trouble, if they mess with us, if they get in our way, we will fight them."

"YEAH, Baby!" said Dash, which made Violet roll her eyes.

Suddenly; the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" asked Bob, who got up, and went to the door. He answered it, and there are eight people standing in front of him. Five adults, and three kids. Some of the adults were holding some food.

"Hello," said a brunette woman with tan skin, holding a plate of quesadillas.

"Oh, hello…" said Bob, who was a bit nervous. "Can I help you with something?"

"We just wanted to meet our new neighbors," said a blonde man, whose wife was holding a cake.

"Oh. Well, come on in."

The three families walked into the house, and meet the rest of the Parr family.

"Everyone, these are our new neighbors, and they wanted to meet us," said Bob.

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you all," said Helen, who got up, and shook hands with the adults and children. "We're the Parrs. I'm Helen, this is my husband, Bob, and these are our kids, Violet, Dash, and Jack Jack."

"Hello. We're the Yangs," said a dark haired woman, whose husband was holding a plate of dumplings.

"We're the Castillos," said the tan, brunette woman.

"And, we're the Schneiders," said the blonde man.

"Well, why don't your kids and our kids stay out here and talk to each other, and we'll go into the backyard and talk to each other?" Helen suggested.

"That sounds nice," said the blonde man's wife.

"Now, you kids behave yourselves," said the dark haired man with glasses.

"We will," said Amaya.

The adults go out to the backyard, and the kids are left in the dining room.

"So, my name's Amaya."

"I'm Connor."

"And, I'm Greg."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dash, this is my sister Violet, and that's Jack Jack."

"They already know our names. Mom introduced us to them," said Violet.

"I know. I just thought that it would be clearer to say who's who, especially since there are two boys in the family," Dash explained.

Amaya walks over to Jack Jack. "Your baby brother is really cute," she said.

"Don't get too close to him!" said Violet, who started to get worried. Knowing that Jack Jack has seventeen powers, and has no control over them, she didn't want to scare these new neighbors off.

"Why not? Is he fussy, or something?" asked Greg.

Violet and Dash look at each other, getting nervous.

"Uh… Yeah. He can get pretty fussy. And, HANGRY!" said Dash, who half-lied, knowing that Jack Jack does get hangry every now and then.

"Something like that," said Violet.

Jack Jack makes happy noises, and pulls Amaya closer to him.

"I don't know. I think he likes her," said Connor.

"Hi there, Jack Jack," Amaya said gently. "Boop!" She boops his nose, making him laugh, and she giggles along with him.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Connor.

In the backyard, where the adults were talking.

"We're from Metroville," said Helen.

"Ah. So, you flew here?" asked Aaron, the man with the glasses.

"Yeah. We did," said Bob.

"Well, what brings you to our city?" asked Karen, the blonde man's wife.

"We thought that this would be a good place to go on vacation with our kids," lied Helen.

"Well, this is a nice city," said Derek, the blonde man.

"And, we hope that you have a nice time here," said Stella, the dark haired woman.

"Thank you," said Helen. "By the way, Julia; I've noticed that you only came here with your son. Where's his father?"

"He's in the Navy," said Julia, the tan woman.

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot," said Bob. "Are you and he married?"

"Yes. We've been married for a really long time."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry that I asked that question. It must be really hard to raise a child, while your spouse is out there somewhere," said Bob, who actually knows what it's like to raise his kids, while his wife was out there doing hero work.

"It is. But, I've gotten used to it, and so has my son, Connor. But, that doesn't mean that we don't miss him."

"How does your son deal with it?" asked Helen.

"It bothers him because, neither of us know when he's coming home. But, I think he tries not to think about it too much because, he wants to be happy. So, he deals with it by keeping most of those feelings to himself, and hanging out with his friends."

"His friends would be your kids. Right?" asked Bob, pointing to the other adults.

"Yes. Our daughter, Amaya," said Aaron.

"And, our son, Greg," said Derek.

"Let's see how our kids are doing," said Helen.

The adults go back into the house, and they find Connor playing with Jack Jack, while the others were watching.

"Coochie coochie coo," said Connor, as he was tickling Jack Jack under his chin, which made him giggle.

"Looks like our kids have gotten off on the right foot," said Helen.

"You know, it's getting quite late," said Julia. "We should take our kids home."

"That sounds good. I'm starting to get tired," said Greg. "Nice meeting you, Violet, Dash, and Jack Jack."

The PJ Masks return to their parents.

"It was really nice meeting all of you," said Bob.

"Likewise," said Karen. "We'll be seeing you all around. And, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you. Have a good night," said Helen.

"You, too," said Stella.

The PJ Masks and their parents leave the Parr residence, and Bob and Helen turn to their kids.

"Ok. Did Jack Jack use his powers around those kids?" asked Bob, who was worried.

"Nope," replied Dash.

"No shape-shifting, no laser eyes, no demon baby, no clones, and no rocket sneezes?" asked Helen.

"None of them," said Violet, "nor any of his other powers, either. Do you think he's starting to learn how to control them?"

Bob comes over to Jack Jack. "It could be… Have you figured out how to control your powers? Yes, you have. Haven't you? Yes, you have," said Bob, in a babyish voice.

Jack Jack rocket sneezes out of his seat, and phases through the ceiling.

"… Or, maybe not," said Bob.

"I'll get him," said Dash, who ran upstairs with his super speed, and came back down with Jack Jack in his arms.

Helen picks up Jack Jack, and puts him back in his seat. "Let's get back to dinner," she said.

Four hours later; it was nighttime, and the kids in the Parr residence were asleep in their rooms, while Bob and Helen were awake in theirs.

"What are you thinking about?" Bob asked.

"I'm still surprised about everything that's happened with our family recently. I mean, we helped make superheroes legal again," said Helen.

"Yeah. Our family is incredible. And; I'm sorry again that I didn't tell you the truth about what was going on at home, while you were out doing hero work. I wanted to see you do your part to help our community. And, yes. I was jealous that you were chosen to represent the supers and I wasn't, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to support you."

"I know, and it's okay. You were struggling to support the family by yourself, but in the end, you managed to be a great father. Plus; I still can't believe that I missed Jack Jack's first seventeen powers."

"Well, you were going to find out eventually."

"That is true."

They share a kiss together.

"I love you," said Helen.

"I love you, too," said Bob. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They turn off their lights, and go to sleep.

The next morning; the PJ Masks were watching the news at their houses, and were speaking to each other through their walkie-talkies.

"Are you guys watching the news right now?" asked Greg.

"Yeah. That's one big hole," said Amaya. "And, look at all the damage that was done."

"We're here reporting to you live at the scene of the incident where, as you can see, there is a very large hole in the middle of the road," said the reporter on the T.V. "Many people don't think that this is a natural sinkhole, but have reason to believe that The Underminer made this hole. Now, as you can see, there are-"

"The Underminer?" asked Connor. "That villain from Metroville? What could he be doing in our city?"

"-destroyed. Now, here with us on the scene is the CEO of Devtech, and a key member in helping to legalize the supers again, Winston Deavor. Mr. Deavor, what makes you think that The Underminer is behind this?"

"Well, it's like you said, Leslie, this hole is in a perfect circle, and most sinkholes are formed in any shape. Also, the damage that's been done to, not just the streets, but to the cars, the lampposts, and the buildings."

"Alright. So; when you first saw The Underminer, you also saw a group of supers who were fighting him, and they inspired you to make superheroes legal again?"

"Yes. And, they're not just a group of supers, they're a family of supers. They're known as The Incredibles."

"The Incredibles!?" the PJ Masks said in unison.

"And, what can you tell us about The Incredibles? You know? Who are they?"

"Well, Leslie, let's start with the father of the family, Mr. Incredible." Some pictures appear on the screen. "A classic superhero from back in the day, whose best known for his super strength. Next up is his wife, the mother of the family, a great representation of female superheroes, and the one I chose to represent the superhero community. It is Elastigirl. And, she is known for her stretchy and flexible body."

"Yes. And, some people have called her Mrs. Incredible due to her being married to Mr. Incredible. Right?"

"Yes. Now, for the kids. We have Invisigirl. A teenager who, as you can tell by her name, has the ability to turn invisible, and she can also produce force-fields. Next, we have The Dash. A little boy with super speed. And, last but not least, we have The Incredibaby."

"Are you saying that there's a baby with superpowers?"

"Yes. I won't say how many powers he has, and I won't say what those powers are."

"Ok. So; how did you meet The Incredibles?"

"I met them through Frozone, who's another super from the glory days. I saw him helping The Incredibles in their fight against The Underminer. I found him in an ally, and I asked him to ask them to meet with me."

"And, that was when you told them how you wanted to make supers legal again?"

"That's right."

"That sounds like quite the story to tell… Alright. Well, thank you for answering those questions, Mr. Deavor. And, for those of you who are watching this, now we know that The Incredibles are in our city, and that they're working to bring this Underminer to justice."

"Wow! I can't believe The Incredibles are in our city! I've read so much about them. Also; my mom is a huge fan of Elastigirl," said Amaya.

"So is my mom," said Connor.

"Mine, too," said Greg. "Plus; my dad LOVES Mr. Incredible"

"We should do some investigating of our own tonight," said Connor. "Do you think we'll get to meet them?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Greg.

"Sounds good to me," said Amaya. "PJ Masks, we're on our way!"

"Into the night to save the day!

Twelve hours later; it was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were in their rooms and in their pajamas.

"Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes are ready to face fiendish villains, to stop them messing with your day."

Amaya presses the button on her wristband, and giggles.

"Amaya becomes…"

"Owlette!"

Greg presses the button on his wristband. "Yeah!"

"Greg becomes…"

"Gekko!"

Connor presses the button on his wristband. "Yeah!"

"Connor becomes…"

"Catboy!"

They zoom out of their homes, and into their HQ.

"The PJ Masks!"

 **There we go! That is the first chapter of my PJ Masks/Incredibles crossover story. Baby, it took me a while to get this first chapter done and ready.**

 **Now, I want to talk about some of the things that were said in that interview Winston had. First of all; I don't know how sinkholes are formed, and I'm sorry if what I wrote about sinkholes was either ignorant or disrespectful. And, second; when Winston was talking about Jack Jack, I wanted to keep that very brief because, I think that Winston would want to protect Jack Jack, even though he can protect himself.**

 **Also; I know that a lot of you guys are thinking about what could possibly happen when this story progresses, and that you're wondering how both superhero teams will react when they find out that the other superhero team is their neighbors.**

 **Anyway; let me know what you guys thought of this in your reviews. Later.**


	2. The Masks and the Supers meet

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter of my PJ Masks/Incredibles crossover story. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I had to keep writing it, along with the rest of my Avatar series story. By the way; I heard a rumor about there being a new Avatar series coming, and there will be twin Avatars. I don't know if this is true or not, but I'm still working on my Avatar story.**

 **Also; I applied for five jobs last month, two of them didn't hire me, two of them I haven't heard back from yet, and one I recently had an interview with. I also turned twenty-three last month. I know that we're not supposed to reveal personal information on this site, which is why I haven't told you guys my birthdate, and I don't know if it's okay to reveal that on this site. If any of you are authors who have revealed your birthdate on this site, and are still on here, please let me know if it's okay to do that. I'm sorry if that sounds obnoxious or ridiculous. I just want to know.**

 **Plus; I wanted to see some new episodes of PJ Masks so my stories would be up to date with everything that's been happening on the show. I didn't expect there to be more insight into the origins of the PJ Masks, which is what the episode "Power Pondweed" did when Romeo was talking about the glowing pondweed being the source of power for the PJ Masks HQ, and that crystal PJ Robot. Clearly, Romeo knows a few more things about the PJ Masks than we thought. Well, more than I thought anyway.**

 **And, I have a very big question that I think everyone wants answered: Why won't the PJ Masks let the daytime people know that there are superheroes in their town? In the Halloween special "Halloween Tricksters", the PJ Masks had on their super suits, and they were speaking in deep voices so their classmates wouldn't know who they really were. I get the secret identity thing, but I wish we knew why they wouldn't let anyone know about the fact that there are real live superheroes in their town. The daytime kids wouldn't have thought that they were real superheroes in the first place considering that they were celebrating Halloween, unless they used their powers in front of them. It would be nice for the daytime people, especially the daytime kids, to know about the PJ Masks because, they need to be aware that there are nighttime villains who cause all kinds of trouble for them. And, it would be nice to see the Masks get some recognition from the daytime kids, which was Gekko's issue in this episode. He kept getting upset about the fact that Cameron kept taking credit for saving the daytime kids and their goody bags when it was the PJ Masks, and the daytime kids don't know about that. I get that the moral in the episode is not to be a glory hog, but superheroes inspire the civilians that live in their cities. They bring hope, they bring nobility, and they bring happiness. So, in my opinion, Gekko's frustration in this episode is kind of justified because, the PJ Masks deserve some credit from the daytime people for saving their days, and stopping the nighttime villains. I'm sorry I had to go into such a long rant about this. I just felt where Gekko was coming from in this episode. The fact that there are superheroes and supervillains in their town, and most people that live in the town know nothing about that is not fair. It's not fair to the daytime people, and it's not fair to the PJ Masks. I thought that it was a good episode, and a good Halloween special. I just wish we knew why they won't let anybody know about them.**

 **Now; before we get into this chapter, I'd like to respond to some comments:**

 **Catlette4ever- Yes. I finally made the crossover. Now, I haven't been focusing on the other PJ Masks story I've talked about, but hopefully, I'll get back to working on it, and publish it eventually.**

 **Broken Dutch 2.0- I was thinking about making the Masks and the Parr family as a whole work together. But, I do see your point. Bob and Helen only want to protect their kids, so they put the kids up for the less dangerous objectives when it comes to superhero work. So, it makes sense that they would do the same for the PJ Masks. I don't know for certain if the superhero community know about the PJ Masks. There might be superheroes who met some past PJ Masks, but I'm just not sure. Yes. This is set after the events of Incredibles 2. The PJ Masks were probably doing the same thing we've seen them doing on the show to lay low, which you saw me ranting and raving about above. They probably did know about superheroes being illegal at the time, but they probably have their own rules, which might be why no one else knows about the PJ Masks.**

 **Gracekim20- This story takes place after the end of Incredibles 2, when the Incredibles made superheroes legal again. So, hero work is no longer illegal at the moment, but they were probably aware of it being illegal before then. Now, I only made up the name Robert City for the city that the Masks' live in.**

 **Bunnygirl- Hello. I'm glad that you love my fanfics. I was actually wondering about making a crossover story between PJ Masks and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. I haven't decided on anything about that yet, but everyone would know as soon as I say something.**

 **Now, let's get into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks and The Incredibles don't belong to me. They both belong to Disney. The Incredibles belongs to Disney Pixar, and PJ Masks belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

Chapter 2- The Masks and the Supers meet

PJ Robot comes over to the Masks.

"Hey, PJ Robot," said Gekko.

The little robot replies with a happy sound, and the PJ Picture Player comes up. An image of the hole is shown on the screen.

"If we're going to find the Underminer and try to stop him, we'll have to go into the hole to see where he's going," said Gekko.

"The Incredibles are probably already on his tail," said Owlette. "We might run into them."

"I was just thinking about them," said Catboy. "There was something a little weird about them."

"What do you mean?" asked Gekko.

"They looked kind of familiar to me. I can't quite pet my finger on it."

"Maybe, we'll find out their secret identities. But, let's just focus on finding the Underminer, and stopping him," said Gekko. "To the Gekko-Mobile!"

Gekko presses his button on the Picture Player, the Masks go down to his section of the HQ, and hop into the Gekko-Mobile. They come out from the moat around their HQ, and head off into the city..

"From what I've heard, this Underminer is no joke," said Owlette. "So, we'll need to be extra careful when we see him."

"You know what's weird?" asked Gekko. "That the Underminer is from Metroville, just like our new neighbors."

"That's it!" said Catboy.

"What?" asked Owlette.

"The Incredibles! They look like our new neighbors."

"Do you think the Incredibles are our new neighbors?"

"They could be. I mean; they only moved into that house because, they're on vacation, and we did the same thing."

"Just because someone moves into a house on our block for vacation, doesn't mean that they're superheroes," said Gekko.

"But, they could be," said Catboy, as they kept driving.

Scene change: The Incredibles symbol.

Meanwhile; the Incredibile arrives at the scene of the crime, and stops few meters from the hole.

"Ok. Before we go into the hole, let's go over some rules," said Elastigirl: "Don't be afraid to fight back against the enemy. Fight only to defend yourselves. Don't fight for the fun of it because, if you do, you might end up doing something you'll regret. Believe me, I've been there, and I've done that."

"Me, too," said Mr. Incredible.

"Next; if there are innocent people around when we're fighting the bad guys, make sure you keep as many as you can out of harm's way. And, lastly; make sure Jack Jack doesn't get hurt."

"But, Jack Jack can take care of himself, even though he's a baby," said Dash.

"I know. But, we don't know if we'll be dealing with other villains, and we don't know if thet'll have something that'll be effective against his powers or not," said Elastigirl.

'Don't worry, honey," said Mr. Incredible. "With the whole family around, no one can stop us."

Violet looked out the windshield, and noticed something. "Uh, guys… look," she said, pointing up front.

They look through the windshield, and see the Gekko-Mobile approaching.

"What is that?" Mr. Incredible asked.

The Gekko-Mobile stops in front of the hole, and the PJ Masks look at the Incredibile.

"What's that car doing here?" asked Gekko.

"Wait! That's the Incredibile!" said Owlette. "That means the Incredibles are in that car."

"I guess it's time we meet them," said Catboy.

The Masks hop out of their vehicle, and the Incredibles follow suite.

"Uh… Hello," said Mr. Incredible. "What seems to be going on here?"

"Hello. We're the PJ Masks, and we're the local heroes in this city. I'm Catboy, and this is Owlette and Gekko."

"Are you investigating the Underminer, too?" asked Elastigirl.

"Yeah. When we heard that he was in town, we decided to check some things out," said Owlette.

"And, since we heard that you were in town, we were wondering if we could all work together?" Gekko suggested.

"Well, we ARE all superheroes going after the same bad guy," said Mr. Incredible.

"And, you guys know this city better than us," said Elastigirl. "So, I think that us working with you is a good idea. Before we get started; can we see what powers you have first?"

"Sure," said Catboy. "I have Super Cat Speed!" He runs around the block with his super speed, and Dash is both surprised and a little jealous.

"Wow! You're a speedster like me," said Dash, who also ran around the block with super speed. "Wanna race?"

"Maybe later. Ok? We just met each other," said Catboy.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll" Dash was about to say something that would've most likely triggered Catboy, but Elastigirl put her hand over his mouth, and glares at him.

"Ok. What other powers do you have, Catboy?" she asked.

"Well, I can also Super Cat Jump!" Catboy jumps up really high, and lands on top of a lamppost.

"Not bad," said Mr. Incredible, who sounded impressed.

"I also have Super Cat Ears!" He starts listening for strange sounds.

"You mean you have super hearing?" asked Violet.

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you hear?"

"I hear little footsteps on that rooftop over there." He points to the rooftop across from him.

Elastigirl goes on the rooftop, and comes back down with a cat in her arms.

"That's some really good hearing," Elastigirl complimented.

"Thanks," said Catboy. "And, lastly; I have Super Cat Stripes!"

He uses the stripes from his suit to make a whip, and grapples onto one of the rooftops.

"Never seen a superpower like that before, but I like it," said Mr. Incredible.

"Thank you," said Catboy, who came back down. "Your turn, Owlette."

"So, I have Super Owl Wings!" Owlette flies up into the air, and is floating above everyone. "Obviously, that means I can fly. I also have Owl Eyes! I can see things from far away, and I can see through solid objects. Up next is my Owl Wing Wind!" She blows big gusts of wind toward where the Gekko-Mobile came from. "And, last but not least are my Super Owl Feathers!" She fires her feathers from her cape toward the same place she blew gusts of wind, and comes back down to the ground.

"Impressive," said Elastigirl.

"Thanks," said Owlette, who turned to her friends, and whispered to them in excitement. "Elatsigirl just said that my powers are impressive! That's so cool!"

Elastigirl was touched that she made this superhero, who was a little girl, feel good.

"Ok. Now, it's my turn," said Gekko. "First; I have Super Gecko Muscles!" He lifts his Gekko-Mobile up in the air.

"Whoa! You have super strength, just like me!" said Mr. Incredible.

"Yep. Just like you, Mr. Incredible." He puts his vehicle down. "Next; I have Super Gecko Camouflage!" Gekko turns invisible, and Violet is surprised by this.

"No way! You can turn invisible? I can turn invisible, too," she said.

He pops out right beside her. "Mmm-hmm. I know. Next; I have Super Lizard Grip!" He climbs up one of the buildings. "Now, I don't just use this power for climbing. I also use it to keep a strong grip on something in case a strong wind tries to blow me away, or in case a strong force tries to pull me. And; last up are my Super Gecko Shields!"

He summons two shields onto his arms, and all of a sudden; two laser beams hits one of them, and bounce off. The shields disappear, and everyone finds a certain baby on top of the Gekko-Mobile giggling.

"How did he get there?" asked Owlette.

"He probably teleported there," said Dash.

"He can teleport?" asked Gekko, who came down from the building.

"It's one of his seventeen powers," said Elastigirl, who stretched out her arms to grab the baby.

"He has seventeen powers!?" asked Catboy, shocked.

"Yeah. But, I don't think we have enough time to discuss this since we have to find the Underminer, and we just-" Elastigirl went on, pulling the baby back to her, while Owlette got a closer look at the Incredibaby, and she was reminded of Jack Jack when she first met him. She started thinking about what Catboy said about the new neighbors and the Incredibles looking alike. She wasn't sure what to think about that at first, but now that she got a closer look at them, she started to see a bit of a resemblance.

"Hey, Owlette," said Gekko, tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her train of thought.

"We have to head into the hole."

"First; let's give you this," said Mr. Incredible, giving Gekko a piece of paper with different letters and numbers on it. "This is a radio frequency you can call us on from your vehicle, and we'll communicate with you guys from our vehicle since you'll be taking the lead."

"We will?!" Catboy asked, surprised.

"They will?!" Dash asked, just as surprised as Catboy, and also jealous.

"Yeah. Owlette has supervision, and we don't know how many tunnels the Underminer has made," Mr. Incredible explained.

"If anyone can locate him, she can," Elastigirl co-signed.

"Hmm… That does make sense," Dash admitted, understanding what his parents mean.

"Yes, it does," said Violet, smirking at her brother, which made him glare at her.

"Well, we should start looking for him. Let's go," said Gekko.

The PJ Masks hop back into the Gekko-Mobile, and head down into the hole. The Incredibles follow suite in the Incredibile.

 **Ok. So, that was the second chapter of my PJ Masks/Incredibles crossover. Sorry that the author's note was longer than the actual chapter. I just had some things to get off my chest.**

 **Now; there's obviously a little bit of mystery in this chapter with the PJ Masks wondering about the Incredibles' secret identities, Catboy noticing that they look like their new neighbors, and he thinks that they could be the same people. He has no idea how right he is. And, Owlette is starting to notice that.**

 **Anyway; I have some stuff going on right now, I have to apply for some more jobs, and more stories to write, both of my PJ Masks stories and Avatar series stories. Leave your opinions of this chapter in your reviews. I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Getting to know more

**Hi, everyone. I'm bringing you another chapter of my PJ Masks/Incredibles crossover story. Sorry it took me such a long time. I've been busy working. First; I got myself a seasonal job at Halloween City, which let me tell you, PJ Masks costumes were among the most popular, next to Black Panther. And, now; I'm working as a seasonal Driver Helper for UPS, and I'm just working on multiple things like, making enough money to buy stuff for my family for Christmas, and working on my stories.**

 **Also; it's been kind of difficult for me to keep working on this story because, they haven't aired a lot of episodes of PJ Masks in the U.S., and they've recently aired more new episodes in India than in the U.S. But, I did buy Incredibles 2 from Amazon, and I'm planning on watching that, and the first Incredibles movie, so that I don't lose interest. I also plan on watching the shorts with Jack Jack so that I can see and compare how Kari and Edna took care of him, and dealt with his out of control powers.**

 **Plus; I'm glad that you all see where I'm coming from with the thing about the PJ Masks not letting the daytime people know that there are real superheroes in their city.**

 **I'm still doing my Avatar stuff, and I'm also considering writing for the Sly Cooper series. I want to make my own sequel to Sly 4, and I might come up with some stuff that could work.**

 **I'm also kind of thinking about doing a crossover between PJ Masks and PAW Patrol. Ever since the Mighty Pups special for PAW Patrol aired, I think that doing a story between those two shows. Plus, a lot of people have compared PJ Masks and PAW Patrol, but there have also been people who like one of the two shows and not the other. Me, personally, I like both shows, and I think that this would be a good crossover story.**

 **Before we get into this chapter, I would like to respond to some comments:**

 **Omar Istari- I kind of picture Catboy and Dash having a bit of a competitive relationship due to the fact that they both have similar personalities, and that they're both speedsters. I do plan on working on what Bob and Helen would think of Connor and Amaya's relationship.**

 **Broken Dutch 2.0- I get your concerns about the Incredibles, particularly Mr. & Mrs. Incredible, trusting the PJ Masks immediately. But, just because the Incredibles trust the PJ Masks, doesn't mean that they don't feel some type of way about them being superheroes at the age they're at. They're only trusting them because, they don't have much of a choice. They don't know the city like the Masks do. However, I'm going to make them as protective and responsible as I can. I hope that you understand.**

 **OwlLegendary000- I understand why you would feel uneasy about the Masks fighting the Underminer, who's older than them, and them trying to keep their hero alter egos a secret. But, I'll think of something.**

 **The two guests that want me to do stories about the PJ Masks' time travelling- I've been thinking more about them time travelling to the past than to the future, but who knows? Maybe, I will write a story about them travelling to the future, and meeting their future selves. I just don't know right now.**

 **Alright. Let's get this started.**

 **Warning: There will be some violence in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks, nor The Incredibles. They belong to Disney Junior and Entertainment One, and Pixar.**

Chapter 3- Getting to know more

As the two super teams were driving around in the tunnel, Gekko inputs the radio frequency given to him into the Gekko-Mobiles computer.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" asked Gekko, speaking into the microphone.

"We hear you, Gekko," said Mr. Incredible, on the other line.

"Ok. We've got a good connection."

"So, what is this… vehicle you're driving?" asked Mr. Incredible, who was still thrown off by the Gekko-Mobile's appearance, and tried to decide what to call it without being rude.

"Well, as a team, we each have our own vehicles we get to drive, and this one is mine," Gekko explained. "It's called the Gekko-Mobile."

"Each of you have your own vehicles?" Elastigirl asked, surprised. "How old are you, and how are you able to drive?"

"We're six years old, and our vehicles were made for us to drive them," said Catboy.

"You're six years old!?" asked Elastigirl, who was shocked and concerned for these kids. "Do your parents know about this?"

"Yeah. Our parents know that we're superheroes," said Owlette. "In fact; they were superheroes before us, and they passed their titles down to us. They didn't want to, though."

"They wanted to protect you, and they didn't want you to get hurt by the bad guys. Our parents were the same way when we first became superheroes," said Violet.

"We still are," said Mr. Incredible.

"But, do you guys ever get tired?" asked Violet. "I mean, you guys are little kids, and you're out in the city in the middle of the night. Do you ever feel tired in the morning?"

"Our suits keep us alert and awake during missions, and when we go back to normal, that's when we really start to feel sleepy," Owlette explained.

"Hmm… Super suits that keep you awake during missions, and you get tired when you take them off. I wish we had suits like that back in our day," said Mr. Incredible.

"Wait. You said, 'when you go back to normal'. Do you guys morph into superheroes?" asked Dash.

"Yeah," said Catboy. "When we're wearing our pajamas, we transform into the PJ Masks."

"Wait a second. PJ Masks? Pajama Masks? I get it," said Mr. Incredible.

"Yeah. It's a little embarrassing," said Owlette.

"Hey, people make fun of superhero costumes being underwear."

"Anyway; we're not supers like you are. When we're not being the PJ Masks, we're just normal kids."

"We're only normal kids during the daytime, and we do our hero work at night since that's when the villains in this city usually cause trouble," said Gekko.

"Well, that seems to make sense; but I have something to say," said Elastigirl: "As you know, Mr. Incredible and I are parents, and we weren't sure if our kids would become superheroes or not, due to hero work being illegal at the time."

"And, ever since we got back into the hero business, and made heroes legal again, they showed that they can hold their own, and we had to accept that they would be new superheroes," said Mr. Incredible. "But, like we said, we're very protective over our children, and we usually give them less dangerous mission objectives."

"Now that we've met, and you're working with us, we're going to give you those same objectives, only because you're children, and we want to protect you, too."

"We hope you guys understand."

"Well, we have dealt with some dangerous situations before, but we did hear some stuff about the Underminer. So, we understand where you're coming from," said Catboy.

Suddenly; Gekko stops the Gekko-Mobile, and the Incredibile stops as well.

"What's going on?" asked Violet.

"The Underminer's mad a LOT of tunnels down here," said Gekko.

"How many are there?" asked Elastigirl.

"-nine, ten, eleven… Twelve," said Gekko.

"TWELVE!?" asked Dash.

"I'm not surprised," said Mr. Incredible. "The Underminer has to be expecting us to follow him, so he made all these tunnels to confuse us."

"Well, that won't work while I'm around," said Owlette. "Owl Eyes!"

She looks through each of the tunnels until she finds the Underminer's drill.

"I found him!"

"Which tunnel did he go through?" asked Gekko.

"The fourth one on the left."

"Ok. Let's go get him."

The two teams drive through the aforementioned tunnel back up to the surface, and see the drill driving through the streets.

"There he is!" said Owlette.

"Before we go after him, we're going to split up," said Mr. Incredible.

"That's right," said Elastigirl. "Like we said; we're going to give you kids the less dangerous tasks with our children. Invisigirl, you and- do you PJ Masks have a leader?"

"Yeah. That's me," said Catboy, who raised his hand.

"Ok. Invisigirl and Catboy, you two are in charge. Mr. Incredible and I will try to stop the drill from the inside, while you take care of things from the outside. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," all the kids said.

Scene change: Catboy's symbol.

Later; the Incredibile was driving towards the Underminer's drill, with Mr. Incredible at the wheel, and Elastigirl in the passenger's side.

"Alright. Are you kids all ready?" asked Mr. Incredible.

The PJ Masks and the Parr children are in the middle of the road ahead of the drill, with Gekko, Owlette, Dash, and Jack Jack in the Gekko-Mobile, Jack Jack being held in Owlette's arms, and Catboy and Violet standing outside.

"We're ready, Dad," said Violet.

"Now, remember to be extra careful when you see the drill heading your way," said Elastigirl, "and make sure that no civilians get hurt."

"Well, most people are asleep right now, but we'll keep them safe," said Catboy.

"You know; maybe Catboy and Dash can make a roadblock for when it comes this way," said Owlette.

"How did-" Dash was about to ask how she knew his name, but remembered that he went by "The Dash" as his superhero name, and realized that he would've given himself away if he asked that. So, he stopped himself from doing that.

"I don't think a roadblock is going to stop that drill," said Violet.

"No. But, it could slow him down," Owlette responded.

"Well, good luck with whatever you come up with," said Mr. Incredible. "We're going inside that thing. Now, you kids-"

"Be careful. We know, Dad," said Dash.

Mr. Incredible chuckled at his son's response. "Incredibile: Go on autopilot."

"Autopilot: Engaged."

The Incredibile gets closer to the Underminer's drill.

"Incredibile: Eject both me and Mrs. Incredible."

"Ejection: Engaged."

The top of the car opens, and the two front seats eject with jets coming from the bottom of both seats. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible land on top of the drill, and enter it via the hatch.

Back with the kids; both Dash and Catboy are gathering the materials they need to build the roadblock with their super speed. They stop for a moment.

"Hey, Catboy; wanna see who can get more of this stuff faster?" asked Dash.

"Sorry. No thanks," said Catboy. "We're on a mission."

"Afraid that I might be faster than you?" Dash asked in a mocking tone.

"Uh-oh," said Owlette.

"Oh… It. Is. On!" said Catboy.

They start gathering more stuff, while their teammates watched them with annoyance and fear.

"I was afraid that something like this would happen," said Violet.

"Me, too," said Owlette. "Your brother seems to get caught up with his super speed."

"So does your boyfriend."

"Yeah… Wait! How did-! I mean, erm…" Owlette's face was getting as red as her costume.

"Take it easy," said Violet. "I was only joking when I called Catboy your boyfriend. Wait. Are you saying that he IS your boyfriend?!"

"Well… I… umm."

All of a sudden; Jack Jack vanishes into thin air.

"Hey!" said Owlette, who got out of the vehicle to look for him.

Dash and Catboy take notice of this, and stop running.

"What's going on?" asked Catboy.

"The baby disappeared," said Dash.

They hear Jack Jack making his baby noises from the other dimension.

"What's that sound?" asked Gekko.

"He's in another dimension," said Violet.

"Is that normal?" asked Owlette, who was a bit disturbed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Violet admitted.

"Catboy; I need you to get a remote tablet thingy, and a box of cookies," said Dash.

Catboy did as he was told. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"This remote helps us find him when he does this, and he loves cookies," Dash explained, as he took the remote from Catboy. He looks at the screen on the remote, and finds Jack Jack on top of a mailbox. "There he is! Come on out! Num num cookie!"

Catboy runs to the mailbox, Jack Jack comes back to their dimension, and Catboy gives him a cookie.

"Is this some sort of way to play with you guys?" asked Gekko.

"Yeah. He loves playing with us when he's using his powers," said Violet.

"Well, sorry, little guy," Catboy said to Jack Jack. "We don't have time to play right now. How about we play later?"

Jack Jack teleports himself back into Owlette's arms.

"OK, guys. We're going to start working on the roadblock, so you guys should move from where you are," said Catboy.

Violet and the others do as they're told.

"Now, let's get started," he said.

"First one to finish wins," said Dash, as he started building.

Catboy caught up with him. "Is he always like this?" he asked into his communicator, sighing in annoyance.

"Yeah," said Violet. "He's a hyperactive little pest. But, you'll get used to it, and you'll start to like him eventually."

"I hope so," he said.

Meanwhile; Mr. and Mrs. Incredible were inside the drill, and they've reached the door to the cockpit.

"Ok. You slip in from under the door, and let me in from the other side," said Mr. Incredible.

"Can't you just break the door down?" asked Elastigirl.

"Of course I can. But, I feel like he's expecting me to do that, and suck me into vacuum thing again. So, I think that it would be a good idea to have the element of surprise."

"Alright. Let's see if this works."

She slips into the cockpit, and looks at who's in the front seat. It wasn't the Underminer, but a little spiky haired boy wearing a lab coat and goggles.

"What the- What is this!? Where's the Underminer?" she asked, shocked and confused.

"He's not there?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Nope. Right here."

Mr. Incredible turned around, and saw the Underminer standing in front of him with his giant vacuum. Mr. Incredible grabs the door, and throws it at the Underminer. The door gets sucked in by the vacuum.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible," said Romeo, in a seriously mocking tone.

"What is this, Underminer!?" asked Mr. Incredible, speechless. "Did you take this kid in to be your protégé or something? That's really low!"

"Contrary to your belief, Romeo here came to me, actually," the Underminer said.

 _Flashback…_

The Underminer was driving around the city in his drill at night when all of a sudden; he hits something. He looks around, and finds that he's surrounded by a rectangular shaped dome, closed in on him tightly so that he wouldn't dig underground. He tried to drill his way out, but the glass was too thick. So, he stopped.

"What's this supposed to be?!" he asked, irritated.

"A proposition…" said a younger voice over a loud speaker.

An unusual vehicle approaches his drill, and stepping out of it was the child who spoke to him before. The Underminer busted out laughing once he saw Romeo.

"Is this a joke!?" he said. "Because, this is so ridiculous, I'm laughing!"

"Sorry. But, no," said Romeo, who pressed a button on his remote to zap the Underminer.

"Now, here's the thing," Romeo started; "You and I are both on the side of evil, and we both can't stand superheroes. So, I figured that if we worked together, we can take them down."

The Underminer became intrigued with what Romeo had to say now. "I'm listening."

 _Present day…_

"When I heard that the infamous Underminer was in this city, I knew that you and your family would follow him here," said Romeo. "And, you guys haven't met another group of superheroes called the PJ Masks, by any chance? Have you?"

"Yeah. We have," said Mr. Incredible. "Why do you care?"

"I knew that they would stick their noses into this. Gives me enough of a reason to finally take them down."

"Let's take these two down, first," the Underminer said.

Before either of them could take that chance, Mr. Incredible punched the Underminer in the face, and Elastigirl grabbed Romeo and held him up.

"Hey!" shouted Romeo.

"You're coming with us, young man!" said Elastigirl.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Romeo, who pressed a button on his remote, and zapped Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. He pressed another button on the remote, and they get sucked into a cannon, and shot over to the kids.

"Mom! Dad!" Violet yelled in worry, as she ran to her parents. "Are you alright?!"

"What happened?" asked Dash, who stopped next to his sister.

"The Underminer isn't working alone," said Elastigirl.

"Yeah. There's this crazy kid named Romeo helping him," said Mr. Incredible.

"Wait. Did you say Romeo?" asked Catboy.

"You know him?" asked Violet.

"Yeah. He's our worst villain," said Owlette.

"Romeo and the Underminer working together can't be good," said Gekko. "We've got to stop them."

Just then; they felt a rumbling in the ground, and it wasn't coming from the drill. Coming up from the ground were the Wolfy Kids.

"Wolfies?!" said Owlette. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to know who's been digging tunnels on our turf," said Rip.

The Wolfies look over, and see the drill heading right towards them.

"Hey. Maybe, it's whoever's driving that drill," said Kevin. "It's as big as the tunnels."

"If we had that drill, we'd have total control over the underground," said Rip.

"Maybe, it can fly us to the moon, and we can go Super Wolfy!" said Howler.

"Yeah. I don't think that drill is going to take you to the moon," said Violet.

"We'll see about that!" said Rip.

The Wolfies sonic howl at the Incredibles, but Violet blocks the howls with a force-field.

"Force-field? No fair!" said Rip.

"Doesn't matter," said Howler. "C'mon, guys. Let's go get that drill!"

The Wolfies head straight for the drill.

"Do those kids know what they're getting themselves into?" Mr. Incredible asked with worry.

"Usually, they don't know what they're getting into," said Gekko, who was just as concerned for the Wolfies' wellbeing as Mr. Incredible was. "We'd better stop them, before they get themselves hurt."

"Good idea," said Elastigirl.

Catboy hops into the Gekko-Mobile, and they drive after the Wolfies. The Incredibile arrives, and the Incredibles hop in and follow the PJ Masks.

The Wolfies get a closer look at the Underminer's drill.

"Wow! That drill is huge!" said Kevin, who was a bit intimidated by the size of the drill.

"It sure is," said Howler. "And, it's ours for the taking."

They jump on top of the drill, and look around for a way in. Rip finds a hatch, and opens it.

"Oh, no! They're in the drill," said Owlette, who was watching them with her Owl-Eyes.

"Honey, you keep driving, and keep an eye on the kids," said Elastigirl. "I'm going in."

She stretches herself out of the car, and into the drill.

"I'll go and help out," said Gekko. "Catboy, you take the wheel."

Gekko jumps out of the Gekko-Mobile, and climbs up into the drill, while Catboy took control of the Gekko-Mobile.

Inside the drill, the Wolfies were wandering around, looking for the cockpit. The inside of the drill was darkly lit, and that made Kevin nervous.

"Guys, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea anymore," said Kevin.

"Come on, Kevin!" said Rip, getting annoyed. "Once we find the control room, we'll have everything we want. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, furballs," said Romeo over the loud speaker. "There's plenty to worry about."

A vacuum appears from the ground in front of the Wolfies, and Gekko and Elastigirl show up at the same time.

"Oh, no!" said Gekko, as they both ran up to the Wolfies.

Unfortunately; it was too late for Howler and Rip as the vacuum sucked them in. Elastigirl grabbed ahold of Kevin, but the suction became stronger, making it harder for her to keep her grip.

"Super Gecko Muscles!"

Gekko breaks the vacuum, and the three of them get out of the drill.

After they left, the drill speeds past the heroes' vehicles, bores superfast through the roadblock, and disappears.

"Ah, man! They got away," said Catboy, disappointed.

"And, they've got Rip and Howler," said Kevin.

"Don't worry, Kevin. We'll save them," Gekko reassured.

"Thanks. But, where can I go? I mean, what if that drill tries to get me too?"

"I'm not sure about that, but you can stay at our HQ until we save them."

"Really!?"

"Yeah." Gekko, then, spoke into his communicator. "PJ Robot, we're bringing Kevin the Wolfy to HQ. Don't worry. He's only going to be there for our protection. He won't cause any trouble. Right, Kevin?"

"I promise I'll be a good Wolfy."

"Ok. Let's go."

"Mind if we come with you?" asked Mr. Incredible. "We want to make sure that you'll be okay on your way to your HQ."

"Ok," said Owlette.

Scene change: Gekko's symbol.

Three minutes later; the heroes' vehicles arrive at the PJ Masks HQ, and the Incredibles are surprised by its appearance.

"Your HQ is a giant totem pole?" asked Violet.

"Yeah. We each have our own sections," said Gekko. "The one on the bottom is mine, the one in the middle is Catboy's, and the one on top is Owlette's. We usually spend time in Catboy's section because, that's where our computer, the PJ Picture-Player is."

Just as they were about to go inside; Jack Jack sneezes himself into HQ.

"Did that baby just sneeze himself into the air?!" asked Kevin, freaked out.

"Yeah," said Violet, deadpan. "He did."

"And, he can go through walls without breaking them?!" asked Catboy.

"And, other solid objects," said Mr. Incredible.

"We'd better go in and find him," said Owlette.

Catboy opens the doors, and the Masks go in first. They go up to Catboy's section, and find Jack Jack playing with PJ Robot's face.

"You okay, PJ Robot?" Owlette asked, chuckling.

PJ Robot giggles with the baby, indicating that he's fine.

Kevin and the Incredibles enter Catboy's section, and the family is just as amazed by the inside of the HQ as they were by the outside.

Mr. Incredible gave an impressed whistle. "So, this is what your HQ looks like inside? Not bad," he said.

"Wow! Cool car!" said Dash, running over to the Cat-Car.

"That's MY car," said Catboy.

Owlette walks over to the super family, holding Jack Jack.

"We're sorry if we didn't do anything right, or we didn't help out enough," she said, sadly.

"Oh, sweetie, it wasn't your teams fault," Elastigirl said, compassionately.

"Yeah. Some things that were unexpected just… happened," said Mr. Incredible.

"Like, the Underminer and that Romeo kid working together," said Violet.

"Plus, we just met each other, and it was our first mission together. So, it wasn't going to be perfect," said Mr. Incredible.

"And, we don't know that much about each other," said Elastigirl. "So, I was wondering-"

"Secret identities?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Mmm-hmm…" she hummed.

And, just like that; the Incredibles took off their masks in front of the little heroes. The PJ Masks gasp in shock once they see who they really are.

"You were right, Catboy," Gekko whispered.

"I didn't think I would be," Catboy responded.

"What are you kids talking about?" Helen asked.

The PJ Masks morph back to their daytime selves wearing, and the Incredibles are blown away.

"You're those kids that live next door to us!" said Bob. "Umm… Excuse me, but what are your names again?"

"I remember," said Violet. "Connor, Amaya, and Greg."

"That's right," said Greg.

"This is going to be some tough work," said Bob. "We might need some help from our friends."

Just then; his cell phone rang.

"Speaking of…" He answered the phone. "Hello? ... Hey, Lucius! What's going on? … Oh. You and Void are coming to the city? That's great! It's just what we needed… Well, yeah. The Underminer got away again, but that's not the point. We met another group of superheroes, and they're six years old… I know. It's crazy. Look, they're a team called the PJ Masks… Yeah. Like, Pajama-Masks… Yes. Their pajamas are their super suits. Ok. Listen; we might need yours and Voids help in looking after them because, Helen and I can't look after six kids by ourselves… I know you're not married to her. I'm just asking for some help… You'll do it? Oh, thanks, Lucius. We'll see you in the morning." He hangs up. "I hope you kids don't mind, but we're going to have some friends of our help us out with all of this."

"Some friends named Lucius and Void?" Amaya asked.

"Void is a super that we met when we were trying to make heroes legal again, and Lucius is Frozone," he explained.

"Frozone!?" the Masks asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. We go way back with him," said Helen. "Now, I think that we should all rest to get ready for the next mission. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

"Alright then," Connor said with a yawn.

Scene change: PJ Masks "Mission end" symbols.

 **There we go. That was the third chapter. Now, for the fourth chapter, Frozone and Void will meet the PJ Masks. I think that it would be kind of cool to imagine the PJ Masks talking to Frozone since he's voiced by Samuel L. Jackson, who plays as Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Also; I've notice a little flaw: The super known as Void, her real name is Karen, and the name I made up for Greg's mom is also Karen. To fix this, I'm going to address Void's secret identity as Karen/Void.**

 **By the way; I'm not Jewish, but I would like to give a shout out to anyone who reads my stories that are Jewish since Hanukkah came early this year. Happy Hanukkah, and Mazel Tov.**

 **Anyway; let me know what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. If you felt like I didn't make Bob and Helen protective enough, let me know. I know that some of you want to know why they accepted the PJ Masks help, and I promise that you will get that answer in the next chapter. I'll see you all later. Bye.**


	4. Meeting Edna

**Hey, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of my PJ Masks/Incredibles crossover. Sorry it took me forever to get back to this. I've been pretty lazy these past few days, and I've been waiting for the right time to decide when to get back to this. My job with UPS is over, and I've been having some free time. I've also been dealing with some anxiety over some stuff, but I've been dealing with it, and I'm slowly getting over it.**

 **I've also been helping some authors out with their stuff, so I've been a little bit busy with some of that.**

 **Now, let's get into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks nor the Incredibles. They belong to Disney Pixar, Disney Junior, and Entertainment One.**

Chapter 4- Meeting Edna

The next day; the PJ Masks, and their parents, were at the Parr residence. The adults, and Jack Jack, are in the living room, and the kids are in the backyard.

Violet comes out into the backyard holding a plate of five lemonades, and she finds Dash and the Masks sitting together. She hands each of them a glass.

"So, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Huh?" Amaya asked after having a sip.

"Yeah! We get to some awesome stories from back in their day," said Dash.

"We hope your parents aren't freaked out," said Violet.

"Are you kidding? Our parents have looked up to your parents for a really long time," said Greg.

"Their probably geeking out over the fact that they met two legendary superheroes, and didn't even know it," said Connor.

In the living room.

"I can't believe that we met two iconic superheroes and didn't even know it!" Aaron said, surprised and excited.

"We're so sorry," said Helen. "If we had known that there were superheroes in this town, we probably would've met under different circumstances."

"It's okay," said Julia. "We've looked up to you two when we were younger."

"So, you were superheroes before your kids, and you helped make them into new ones?" Bob asked.

"Yes," said Derek. "We didn't want to make them into superheroes, obviously because we cared about their safety, but we didn't have a choice."

"So far, they've done a great job at keeping the city safe, and they've shown that they can take care of themselves," said Karen.

"Were all of you superheroes, or was it just one of each of you?" Bob asked.

"I was a superhero before Greg," said Derek.

"Both of us were superheroes before Amaya," said Stella.

"And, my husband was one before Connor, and he still is to this day. He does hero work for the Navy," said Julia.

"Hmm. You know, I think I remember someone like that," said Helen.

"Me too," said Bob. "Now, what was he? A Corporal?"

"A Petty Officer?"

"A Captain? Or, was he a Lieuten- Lieutenant Tiger! Your husband's Lieutenant Tiger. Isn't he?"

"Yes. He is. A love of cats is a family trait that they both love. That's one reason why Connor became Catboy."

"He and I used to talk back in the day. His name's Roberto, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, man! I wish that we would've reached out to each other, and caught up to see what was going on in our lives. He would've told me that he got married and had a family, and I would've told him the same thing." Bob laughed a bit, thinking about what might've happened.

"Yeah. If these two had caught up with each other, maybe our kids would've become friends with each other sooner," said Helen.

Back to the backyard.

"Are there more bad guys that you guys fight?" Dash asked.

"Yeah. You've already met Romeo and the Wolfies, but there's also Luna Girl and Night Ninja," said Greg.

"Since we'll most likely be dealing with these guys, maybe we should hear what kind of crimes they commit," said Violet.

"Ok. Romeo's an inventor that's always trying to take over the world," said Catboy.

"The Wolfy Kids do bad stuff usually for fun, but we don't always know why they do what they do," said Greg.

"Luna Girl tries to steal things from regular kids, usually toys, and she has a group of moths as her minions," said Amaya.

"And, Night Ninja is always trying to prove that he's better than everyone else, and his minions, the Ninjalinos, always do his dirty work," said Greg.

"Well, they sound… interesting," said Dash, unsure of what to make of these so-called villains.

"Ok. I had this thought, and I could be wrong, but I think that Romeo and the Underminer are probably going to kidnap all the other villains so they'll be the only ones left," said Violet.

"I think you might be onto something, Violet," said Amaya.

Suddenly; there's a knock on the front door that was heard from outside.

"They're here!" Dash said excitedly, as he ran back into the house superfast. The others followed him inside.

Helen opens the door, and in walks a tall, bald, skinny yet slightly muscular, African-American man.

"Hey. Glad you could make it," she said.

"Lucius!" Dash yelled in excitement, as he ran around Lucius.

"Hey there, speedy! I'm glad to see you, too," said Lucius

"So, how did things with your dad go?" Bob asked.

"It went pretty good." He looks over at the other adults in the room. "Oh. Hello. I'm Lucius Best. Nice to meet all of you." He then sees the PJ Masks. "Ah. And, you must be the little super tykes I've heard about?"

"You're Frozone?" Connor asked, a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

"Very good, little man," said Lucius, patting Connor on the head. "I can't wait to see what you all can do tonight."

"Hello," said a somewhat nervous, yet scratchy, voice. Everyone looks at the shy greenish-bluish haired woman who just walked in. "So, I'm Voyd, real name Karen, and it's nice to meet all of you."

"Your name's Karen?" Greg's mother asked. "That's my name."

"Oh. Well, to avoid confusion around here, just call me Voyd," said Karen/Voyd.

"Why hello, darlings!" said an effeminate voice. Everyone looks at the little woman that walked in.

"E. What are you doing here?" Bob asked.

"I wanted to see these new superheroes and their costumes, Robert," she said.

"Before you do, let's introduce you," said Helen. "Everyone, this is Edna Mode. She's our family's exclusive superhero costume designer."

"A designer who makes outfits for superheroes?" Amaya asked, a bit amused.

"Why yes," said Edna, approaching the PJ Masks. "Back in the day, designers from all around the world would work on costumes they wanted to see their favorite superheroes wear, since not every super could make their own, and the community was open to letting designers craft their outfits for them. I always wanted to do something like that, so I took my chance, and I'm doing magnificent. Working for the best of the best of the best of the best. So, where are your super suits? I wish to see them at once."

"Umm… It doesn't really work like that," said Greg. "We only become superheroes at night."

"Hmm. Yes. I see. And, correct if I'm wrong, darlings, but your super suits are your pajamas?"

"That's right," said Connor. "When there's trouble being caused by a villain, we put on our pajamas, and morph into our superhero selves, the PJ Masks."

"Hmm… That is a rather… unusual superhero team name for my tastes, but it is your team, so I will not try to persuade you to do anything that you do not want. I might even get used to that name."

"Breaking News…" the news anchor on the television said: "Last night, many places were robbed, and the culprit is believed to be the Underminer. The floors of many bank vaults and hardware stores have collapsed, and money and merchandise have been stolen. No one is certain why the Underminer has stolen from hardware stores, but one thing is very certain, this cycle of mayhem must end."

"Well, there's no time like the present. You all must get to work. I will see you tonight at the giant totem pole in the park then, darlings. It was lovely to meet all of you. Goodbye. Ta-ta," Edna said very fast, as she left.

"Why is he stealing from hardware stores, now?" Lucius asked.

"Maybe, it's part of a plan that he and Romeo have come up with," said Greg.

"Or, maybe he's trying to keep people who get their supplies from hardware stores from working. Like, handymen, engineers, construction workers… You know, to 'undermine' them," said Violet.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop them," said Amaya, who turned her attention to the supers. "Uh, this might sound a little cheesy to you guys, but we usually do a chant when we need to go into hero mode."

"Oh, don't mind us," said Helen. "Go right ahead."

Amaya holds out her fist. "PJ Masks; we're on our way!"

"Into the night to save the day!"

Seven hours later; it's nighttime in the city.

"Amaya becomes…"

"Owlette!"

"Greg becomes…"

"Gekko!"

"Connor becomes…"

"Catboy!"

They zoom out of their houses to their HQ.

"The PJ Masks!"

PJ Robot comes over, and the PJ Picture-Player comes up. They look at the screen, and see the Incredibile in front of HQ, and Frozone and Voyd arriving via their powers. Owlette opens the door, and they each come inside.

"Nice place you got here," said Frozone.

"Thanks. Where's Edna?" Catboy asked.

"She's going to come here 'fashionably late'," said Elastigirl. "While we're waiting for her; let's go over the Underminer and Romeo situation. Anyone have any idea what they could be up to?"

"Well, earlier today, Violet told us that she thinks that they're going to kidnap other villains, and we think she might be right," said Catboy.

"That's our girl," said Mr. Incredible.

"Hey, where's that one Wolfy?" Violet asked.

They, suddenly, hear snoring. They go over to the couch, and they find Kevin sleeping there.

"Aww… He's kind of cute when he's asleep," said Owlette.

Knocking on the door is heard, and Kevin wakes up with a scream.

"WHAT!? Who's there?! Where am I?" he said, freaking out.

"Hey, Kevin," Gekko said, gently.

Kevin looks around, and everything starts coming back to him. "Oh, yeah. I stayed here because, Rip and Howler were kidnapped."

More knocking is heard, and PJ Robot goes over to the Picture-Player's screen to see whose knocking.

"Hello? Is anyone inside? If there is an inside to this… structure, let me in."

PJ Robot has a confused look on his face.

"Let her in, PJ Robot," said Owlette.

The door opens, and Edna walks in.

"My, my, my… This place is magnificent. Very good as a superhero headquarters. Now; what do your super suits look… like?"

She sees the PJ Masks in their costumes, and she takes a closer at each of their costumes. She starts with Catboy.

"Hmm… Very well done for pajamas. I cannot tell if this is cotton or flannel, but this is really well made for emulating a cat. And, you have cat ears and a tail… Are they functional?"

"Yeah. I have super hearing, and these cat ears help me listen for anything suspicious. And, my tail can be pretty useful, too."

"Huh… I see. And, those stripes are quite stylish."

"They're also a part of my powers. I use them to tie up villains, and grapple onto things."

"Very creative."

She takes a look at Gekko's costume.

"I believe that your suit is themed after lizards… Correct?"

"Yeah."

"And, your tail is also functional?"

"Uh-huh."

"And, these elbow pads and knee pads are for _more_ than just safety?"

"They are. They can be formed into shields."

"Good. Very good."

She then looks at Owlette's costume.

"And, your costume is inspired by owls."

"That's right."

"The colors complement each other greatly. Red and pink always do. And, the way your mask looks so it can resemble an owl. There's only one problem with this."

"What problem?"

"It's this…" She pulls on the cape.

"My cape?"

"Oh, yeah. She's got a… thing about capes," said Mr. Incredible, a little worried.

"Yes. Superheroes have had certain… mishaps with their capes. Mishaps that are… too mature for me to tell you."

"But, I didn't decide to have this cape, and I need it to fly and shoot feathers."

She shoots feather projectiles at the wall.

"Ah… I see. Now, as a designer for superheroes, I don't design just for fashion, I also design for safety. I may not have made your costumes, but I don't want to see any hero get hurt because of their capes, whether I'm their designer, or not. So, I'm telling you to be extra careful, darling. Ok?"

"Ok…" said Owlette, a bit discouraged.

Edna walks back to the Incredibles.

"You weren't this generous when you told me about the cape thing," Mr. Incredible whispered.

"The difference between you and them is that, they are children. Most children can't handle all the gruesome details," she whispered back.

"That is true."

"Anyway; let's get back to hero work," said Elastigirl. "We have reason to believe that Romeo and the Underminer are planning to capture other villains so that they'll be the only ones left. If anybody has a plan, I think we're all willing to hear it."

"I was thinking of something," said Gekko. "I think that if we can get the villains to help us out with this, we could stop Romeo and the Underminer."  
"There's only two in this city left, and that's Luna Girl and Night Ninja. Right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," said Owlette. "We'll look for them out in the city, and try to convince them to work with us."

"You all have your own ways to get around the city, and we have ours," said Catboy. "Ms. Edna, do you mind staying here with PJ Robot?"

"Oh. No trouble at all, darling," said Edna.

"Hey, Kevin. Why don't come with us?" asked Owlette. "You can see if Rip and Howler will be around, and try to save them."

"Uhh… Ok. It's worth a shot," said Kevin.

"Alright. Let's get going."

PJ Robot presses the Owl symbol icon on the picture-player, and the Masks and Kevin head up to Owlette's floor. They jump into the Owl-Glider, and fly off into the city.

 **Ok. Ok. That is my new chapter. Again, sorry it took me forever to update this. But, I managed to do it.**

 **So; I wanted to bring the ever extravagant, and hilarious, Edna Mode into this story. I wanted to see what she would think about the PJ Masks costumes, and if any of you remember the first Incredibles movie, you remember her golden rule: NO CAPES! So, I figured she would be more critical of Owlette's costume because of her cape, but I figured that she voice her objections in a more gentle way because, she's just a little girl, and I know that she's not exactly the mother type (She admitted that in Incredibles 2), but I don't think that she would want to scare any kid superheroes.**

 **Anyway; let me know what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. I will get back to this in a while. Bye, guys.**


	5. Saving the Villains

**Hey, everyone! I'm bringing you guys another chapter of my PJ Masks/Incredibles fanfiction. Sorry it took me forever, again, to update this. Sometimes, when I'm writing a story, I can get ahead of myself, and think too far ahead of what I'm writing and think about what a future chapter will be like. I've been wanting to do some other stuff, like trying new foods and playing some games that I have. I've also been doing my new job, which just recently ended, so I'll try to make more time for my writing**

 **Also; I don't remember if I said this in my previous chapter, but this story takes place during season 2. So, An Yu and Motsuki don't appear in this story since they debuted in season 3.**

 **For those of you who thought I gave up, as you can see I haven't given up. I published a new story, and I'm doing this new chapter for a story that I've been taking a while to update.**

 **Now, let's get into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- PJ Masks belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One, and The Incredibles belongs to Disney Pixar. Not me.**

Chapter 5- Helping the Villains

The PJ Masks and Kevin are flying around the city in the Owl-Glider, while the Incredibles and Voyd are following them in the Incredibile, and Frozone is following them in the sky with his make-shift ice skating.

The Owl-Glider lands on top of a roof, and Owlette flies out into the air.

"Owl Eyes!"

The other Masks and Kevin get down to the street, where the others meet up with them. Owlette comes down, as the family and Voyd come out of the car.

"Alright. So, Luna Girl is that way," she points to the right, "and Night Ninja is that way," she points to the left. "I think that the best way to handle this is for us to split up into three groups. Two groups will look for the other two villains separately, while one group stays behind on lookout for Romeo and the Underminer. I'll stay here for that."

"I'm staying, too," said Kevin. "If they do show up, and there's a chance for me to save Rip and Howler, I'm definitely taking that chance."

"Ok, Kevin."

"Alright. Here's how we'll split up," said Elastigirl: "Frozone and Voyd; you'll stay here with Owlette and Kevin, and keep them safe. Bob, Violet, and Gekko; you guys will look for Luna Girl. And Catboy, Dash, Jack Jack and I will look for Night Ninja."

"Ok. Let's go," said Mr. Incredible, as he, Violet, and Gekko get into the Incredibile, and drive off.

"Let's see who finds this Night Ninja guy first," said Dash, who ran off superfast.

"Here we go again," Catboy sighed, as he followed Dash at the same speed.

"Good thing I have something to help catch up to those two," Elastigirl said to Jack Jack, who she was carrying in a carrier pouch. She presses a button on her watch, the Elastibike arrives, and she hops on to follow them.

Scene change: Gekko's symbol.

In the Incredibile; Mr. Incredible presses a button on the dashboard, and a periscope comes down.

"Gekko, since you know what Luna Girl looks like, we'll need you to look for her so I'll know which way to go," said Mr. Incredible.

"I'm on it," said Gekko, who proceeded to look through the scope. He finds Luna Girl fighting a certain armadillo-themed hero. "There she is! With Armadylan."

"Who?" Violet asked.

"He's another hero that we know."

"Well, let's see what's going on," said Mr. Incredible, who drove them closer to the scene.

Luna Girl was shooting her Luna Magnet at Armadylan, who was rolling around dodging the beams. Her moths grab ahold of him, and he forms back to his normal self as he's being held up in the air.

"Put me down, Luna!" said Armadylan.

"Sorry, Arma-ding dong," Luna Girl said with a laugh, "but I'm not giving these toys up so easily."

Just then; a force-field appears around Luna.

"HEYYY!"

Gekko runs up to Armadylan and the moths. "Shoo! SHOO!" They fly away, and drop Armadylan on the ground. "You okay, big guy?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Gekko," said Armadylan.

Luna shoots her Luna Magnet inside the force-field, but the beam bounces around.

"I wouldn't do that again," said Violet, whose voice caught Luna's attention. She turns around, and sees Violet and her father standing side-by-side.

"No way!" said Luna. "It's… It's…"

"Mr. Incredible!?" Armadylan said. "Gekko; you know Mr. Incredible, and his family?!"

"Well, we met a few days ago, and-"

"And, you guys are going to show these villains the true meaning of justice!"

"Only to two villains, and she's not one of them. We're actually here to protect her."

"Protect me? From what!?" she asked.

"Romeo and the Underminer."

"Ok. First of all; let me out of this thing! And second;-"

Violet pops the force-field, and Luna falls to the ground.

"What does Romeo and this Underminer guy want with me?" she asked, getting up.

"We think that they might be planning to capture all the villains so that they could be the only ones left," said Mr. Incredible.

"In that case, there's no way I'm going to let them get me!" she said. "I'm going to need some extra firepower, and you know what it is that I need."

"The Moon Crystal," said Gekko.

"Moon Crystal?" asked Violet.

"Yeah. It's a crystal that she got from the moon, obviously, and it enhances her powers."

"Wow. Sounds like you guys have had a LOT of adventures."

"We have." Gekko approaches Violet. "Listen, I need you guys to…" He starts to whisper something in her ear.

"Ok. We'll do it."

"Great. Luna, I'll take you to HQ to get the crystal."

"Alright, Lizard Boy."

Gekko and Luna Girl head to the PJ Masks HQ, leaving Mr. Incredible, Violet, and Armadylan in the middle of the street.

"Ok. He asked me if we could return the toys to their rightful owners, so we need to get to work until they get back," said Violet.

"Alright then," said Mr. Incredible.

Scene change: Catboy's symbol.

Meanwhile; Catboy and Dash were racing around town to find Night Ninja, while Elastigirl and Jack Jack were following them on the Elastibike.

"Do you even know what Night Ninja looks like?" asked Catboy.

"No. But, you told us that for a ninja, he likes all the attention," said Dash. "So, watch as The Dash will find him single-handedly with no trouble at all.

"YOU watch as the amazing Catboy searches for those ninjas with his Super Cat Ears, to listen for the sounds that they make, and he'll know which way they are!"

He hears some Ninjalinos laughing, and runs to the right. Dash starts to get irritated, and his mother drives up next to him.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, I'd listen to him if I were you," said Elastigirl, who drove off after Catboy, and Dash followed suite.

Catboy stops at the library to find Night Ninja on the roof next to the skylight, and some books being thrown to him.

"Hurry up, Ninjalinos!" yelled Night Ninja. "We need all the information we can get."

"Hold it, Night Ninja!" said Catboy, whose voice catches the aforementioned ninja's attention.

"Don't interfere with me making new sticky splat, kitty litter boy."

"I'm not here to interfere with anything." This had Night Ninja confused.

"What? Then, why are you here!?"

"Well, it's not just me. I've got-"

"I don't care who else is here! Either you leave this place a once, or else!"

He starts throwing sticky splats at Catboy, who was dodging the splats until he gets his tail stuck in the bushes. Night Ninja was about to throw another splat at him, until Dash pushes him out of the way.

"Dash… You saved me… Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So, there're more goodie-goodies. No matter. Ninjalinos, splat attack!"

All of the Ninjalinos come out from the library, and start bombing them with sticky splats, but Elastigirl and Jack Jack show up in the nick of time, and she starts firing Jack Jack's laser eyes at the splats before they hit Catboy and Dash, giving them time to get away from the other splats.

"Super Cat Stripes!"

Catboy fires a cat stripe at Night Ninja, and gets him all tied up. He, Dash, and Elastigirl go up on the roof to confront him.

"Listen, Night Ninja; you're in danger," said Catboy.

"Me? In danger? What are you talking about?" Night Ninja asked, confused, and a bit worried.

"Romeo's teamed up with the Underminer, and we think that they're going to capture all the other villains. So, we need your help."

"Really… Why should I help you?"

"Because, if they capture you, they'll be the best, the baddest, and the ONLY villains around."

This started to affect Night Ninja's ego.

"Ok. I see your point. Now, let me out of this!"

Catboy undoes the cat stripes wrapped around Night Ninja, and the latter stands up and adjusts himself.

"Alright. In order for me to help you, I'll need to some extra strong splat from Mystery Mountain."

"Mystery Mountain?" Elastigirl asked.

"It's a long story," said Catboy. "I'll tell you guys on the way."

Night Ninja and Catboy lead the other three to the portal where the aforementioned mountain is.

Meanwhile; Gekko and Luna Girl arrive at HQ. They go in as Edna and PJ Robot were having a conversation, head to the vault, and grab the Moon Crystal.

"My God!" said Edna, who was enamored by the crystal.

"Remember to give it back when this is over," said Gekko.

"Ok," Luna said with a sigh.

Meanwhile; Night Ninja and Catboy have taken Elastigirl, Dash and Jack Jack to the alley where the portal to Mystery Mountain was.

"Let me get this straight," said Elastigirl; "there's a magical mountain hidden in this city?"

"Yeah," said Catboy.

"And, you've been there?" asked Dash.

"Uh-huh."

"And now, we're about to show it to you," said Night Ninja, who did the hand signs to open the portal.

They go in, and Elastigirl and Dash are mesmerized by its beauty.

"Wow!" said Dash.

Elastigirl stretches her neck to see the rest of the mountain.

"This place is amazing," she said.

"It really is," said Catboy.

They reach the pagoda at the top of the mountain, Night Ninja pulls out a big pot, and opens the hatch to where all the mountain splat is.

"I'll need someone to lower me down there," said Night Ninja.

"I'll do it," said Elastigirl, who wraps her arms around Night Ninja, and lowers him down.

"Just, be careful because, it's like a volcano down there," said Catboy.

"Ok," she replied.

She feels some tugging on her arms, and lifts Night Ninja back up. His pot is full of red mountain splat.

"This should be enough to help me," said Night Ninja.

"Great. Let's get going," said Catboy, who lead everyone out of the mountain.

Scene change: Owlette's symbol.

Back on the streets; Frozone, Voyd, Owlette and Kevin were looking around the area for the Underminer's drill, and/or holes in the ground.

"No sign of any drills, or holes around here," said Frozone.

"Nothing here, either," said Voyd.

"I don't see anything yet," said Kevin

"Owl Eyes!" Owlette looks around the ground and sees some cracks forming in the concrete on one side, and sees some more cracks forming on the other side.

"What the-?"

Two drills appear from both sides.

"Wait a minute. There are two drills?! Catboy, Gekko, there are two drills here on the streets! Get here as soon as you can."

Frozone heads to one of the drills, and freezes the treads. Owlette shots here Owl Feathers at the treads of another drill, and jams them. The others show up to find the drills incapacitated.

"Gasping Geckos! Where did these come from?" Gekko wondered out loud.

"Maybe they built some more drills to cause some problems," said Violet.

Just then; some more drills come out from the holes.

"We need to do something about these drills," said Elastigirl.

"I have an idea," said Catboy. "Dash and I will run down the holes to find the source of where these are coming from, while the rest of you stop these drills from destroying the city."

"Sounds good to me," said Mr. Incredible. "Be careful you two."

The two speedsters jump down into a hole.

"You think that Rip and Howler might be in one of those drills?" asked Kevin.

"Let's find out," said Gekko.

They each split up into different directions.

Meanwhile, down in the hole; Catboy and Dash were racing against each other, again, toward the source.

"Bet you can't catch up with me when I, The Dash, reach the source of these drills," Dash said smugly, catching speed, and getting ahead of Catboy.

This was starting to get under Catboy's skin, so he caught up with Dash to confront him.

"Ok. What is your problem? Why do you keep doing this?" Catboy asked, annoyed.

"Doing what?"

"Why do you keep talking to me like I'm beneath you? What is any of that about?"

"Do you think that you're faster than me?"

"I wouldn't care if I was faster than you, or if you were faster than me, if you didn't make everything into a race."

"Really? Is that the only reason why you race against me?"

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe you thought that I was faster than you, and you couldn't take it?"

"It's not my fault that I have super speed. And, it sounds to me like you're the one who can't take having another speedster around you because, you're afraid that they'll be faster than you. And, maybe I am faster than you."

"THAT'S IT!"

Dash tackles Catboy to the ground, and they roll around rough-housing. They stop they're fighting when they bump into something metallic. They look up, and see a big, strange looking machine with doors on each side.

"This must be where the drills are coming from," said Catboy, who got up, along with Dash.

"How do we get in there?" asked Dash.

"We?" Catboy asked, annoyed. "You just attacked me physically. I don't think that you want to do this with me. In fact, I don't think you ever wanted to do this with me, and after that, I don't want to do this with you anymore. But, I'm doing this with you because, we have to do this together. Just, don't talk to me, unless I'm talking to you…" Catboy's words shook Dash, and hurt him deeply. Catboy, then, muttered under his breath, "And, you're supposed to be older than me."

Dash didn't say anything after that, and he had a sad look on his face. He also let the words Catboy said to him sink in. Even though the stuff that Catboy said hurt his feelings, he realized that he was in the wrong. He let his jealousy of there being another speedster get to him. He felt bad for putting his hands on Catboy, and he wanted to apologize, but he knew that Catboy wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

Catboy climbs up the contraption, and finds a hatch at the top. He lets out a long cat stripe for Dash to climb up on, but he noticed that Dash was still upset from before.

"Hey!" Catboy yelled out, getting Dash's attention. "I found a way inside this thing up here. Come on up."

Dash did what he said, and met up with him. Catboy opened the hatch, and they both jump down inside.

They look around the inside, and it is similar to the inside of The Underminer's drill, but darker. They see some computer screens, and take a closer look at them. The screens show different parts of the city, and, what appears to be, the insides of the drills.

"These computers must be monitoring the drills," said Catboy. "Maybe, we can find the other two Wolfies from here."

Catboy noticed how quiet Dash was being. He remembered telling Dash not to talk to him, and clearly Dash listened. He could tell that Dash was really sad from the fight that they just had, and that he feels bad, which he should, but now, Catboy feels guilty for yelling at him. He had every right to be mad at Dash for attacking him like that, but he knew that he can't be mad at him forever. So, he decided to break the ice.

"If you have something to say, you can say it, Dash."

"Well, if this is where they monitor the drills, maybe there's a room where they send the drills out."

"And, if there is, we can stop the drills from destroying the city. Good thinking."

"Thanks," Dash said meekly.

Scene change: Catboy's symbol.

Meanwhile, on the surface; everyone else was doing their part in stopping the drills from tearing the city apart.

Frozone froze the treads on one of the drills, and stops it in its tracks. He heads to the top of the drill, opens the hatch, and looks inside. "There's no one in here," he said.

Elastigirl shot Jack Jack's laser eye beams at the treads of another drill, and heads to the top to look inside. "They're not in here," she said.

Luna Girl used her Moon Crystal powered scepter to trap her drill in some giant moon crystals, and her moths look inside and tell her the results. "No Wolfies in there, either."

Night Ninja shot some super sticky splats at the treads of his drill to jam them, and his Ninjalinos look inside and report back to him. "Not in there."

Armadylan used his Thunder Thump to break the treads, and they broke so hard, some of the concrete flew in the direction of Mr. Incredible and Violet, which made the latter put up a force-field. Armadylan went inside the drill to look. "They're not here," he said, getting out. He, then, noticed the mess he made to stop the drill, and was embarrassed. "Oops."

Voyd came out of a portal on top of drill, and took a look inside. "Nothing."

Kevin used his Sonic Howl to stop the drill, and it broke down. Gekko climbed on top, and had a look inside. "Sorry, Kevin. They're not in here, either."

"I'm starting to think that we'll never find Rip and Howler in any of these things," said Kevin, discouraged.

"Don't worry. We'll find them, whether they're in one of these things, or not. Hey, Owlette; how are things going on your end?"

"Huh?" said Owlette, who was flying around the city, using her Owl-Eyes to look inside the drills, but stopped when Gekko was talking to her. "Oh. I haven't found them either."

"Ok. Just, remember to stop the drills from wrecking the city."

"Right. Owl Feathers!" She shot her feather projectiles to jam the treads of five other drills. She, then, noticed that all of the other drills have stopped on their own. "Hey. The other drills just stopped moving. How did that happen?"

"We did that," said Catboy, on the other line. "We found the source of the drills, and we managed to shut them down."

"Do you know where Rip and Howler are?"

Catboy looks at the computer monitors, and finds the two Wolfies. "They're in a drill near the canals."

"Yes! Rip and Howler are okay! Let's go save them!" said Kevin, who ran off to the canals to save his Wolfy friends.

Back underground; Catboy and Dash were still in the machine, contemplating what could happen next.

"You know, something about this doesn't feel right," said Dash.

"Yeah. This feels way too easy," said Catboy.

All of a sudden; it becomes pitch black dark inside the machine.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Catboy asked.

And, then; the computer screens glow red, and the two speedsters look at it as something is being typed on them. They both read it aloud.

"You've just been Undermined!"

"Everyone, don't head for Rip and Howler's drill," Catboy said into the communicator.

"But, we're supposed to save them," said Violet.

"And, I'm saying stop, because it's a trap! We got a message saying 'You've just been Undermined'. Romeo and Underminer set us up!"

Gekko, hearing what his leader said, ran fast towards Kevin to warn him. Unfortunately, Kevin already went into the drill where his friends were. "Uh-oh!"

Kevin finds his pack members tied up and gagged. "Rip! Howler! I'm so glad that you guys are okay!"

He takes the scarves off of their mouths.

"Kevin! You have to get out of here, now!" said Howler.

"Yeah! It's a trap!" said Rip.

"Huh?" said a confused Kevin.

Suddenly; the hatch closed on the Wolfies, and the drill went tunneling back underground.

"KEVIN!" yelled Gekko.

"Ha ha ha! Congratulations, heroes! You've just been undermined!" said The Underminer on a P.A.

Back underground; the drill containing the Wolfies arrives at the machine that the speedsters found, and attaches itself to the machine.

Just then; the machine transforms itself into a gigantic drill, and tunnels its way up to the surface. Everyone sees it, and Owlettte looks inside it with her Owl Eyes.

"Catboy and Dash are in that thing!" she gasped.

And, then; the other drills start coming for Night Ninja and Luna Girl, and tries to suck them in with more giant vacuums. They manage to get away, but their minions get sucked into the drills instead.

"MOTHS!"

"NINJALINOS!"

The little drills with the minions attach themselves to the big drill, and the other little drills keep trying to capture the other two villains. Luna flies up to a skyscraper on her Luna Board, and Night Ninja uses a smoke bomb to escape, and he just so happens to end up on the same skyscraper Luna went to. The little drills, however, climbed up the building to get them.

Voyd appears through a portal on top of the building. "Come with me." She creates another portal that leads back to HQ, and brings them there.

"What are we doing here?" Luna asked.

"I thought that if I brought you guys here, they won't come and take you away," said Voyd.

"But, what if they do come here, and try to take us away?" Night Ninja asked, distressed.

"Does this HQ have any defenses?" asked Voyd.

"Uh-huh," said PJ Robot.

"Oh, yeah. That's right," said Night Ninja.

"I was so scared, I totally forgot that this place had defenses," said Luna.

"Good. Now, you guys keep an eye on these two," said Voyd.

"If you're worried about us stealing this HQ, believe me when I say that is the last thing on my mind right now," said Night Ninja.

"Same here," said Luna. "But, what about my moths and his Ninjalinos?"

"We'll get them back. I promise," said Voyd. "Now, you guys keep these two safe, while I go back to help the others."

"But, of course, Darling," said Edna.

PJ Robot nodded his head.

Voyd goes back to the streets via another portal.

Back in the machine; Catboy and Dash were running around, looking for an exit, but the machine kept moving around roughly, and they were getting tossed around.

"We have to get out of here, but we might not find a way out," Dash said, dizzily and worried.

"We'll find a way out," said Catboy.

"But, what if we don't? And, if we don't, Catboy, I'm sorry that I tackled you. You were right. I was jealous of you because, you and I have super speed, and I was worried that you were going to be faster than me. I shouldn't have tackled you. That was wrong of me. If we don't make it out of here, can you ever forgive me?"

Catboy was pleasantly surprised that Dash apologized to him. He saw how genuinely sincere he was with it, and he could hear how sad he was in his tone of voice. "After that apology, of course I can forgive you. I'm sorry, too. For how I yelled at you. I could tell that you were hurt after what I said. My friends can do the same thing with me, and they're usually right, but at the same time, words can hurt, and I know that what I said hurt you. So, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

"It's okay. I don't blame you for getting mad, even though what you said did hurt."

"Hey; since you guys made up with each other, think you can get us out of here?" asked Rip, who was in a cell with her fellow Wolfies.

"If you're wondering how we got when we got here, that little drill that was carrying us brought us here, and a vacuum sucked us in and put us in here," said Howler.

"Oh. Well, don't worry. We'll get you out," said Catboy, who went to the main computer, and was about to open the Wolfies cell, until-

"Oh, no you don't, you pathetic peasant of a pussy cat!" yelled Romeo over the P.A.

The same vacuum came down above the Wolfies.

"You've got to be kidding me!" groaned Catboy, fed up with seeing that vacuum.

"Hold on tight, you guys," said Dash.

The Wolfies and Dash hold on to the cell bars, and Catboy holds on to the computer. The vacuum starts trying to suck all of them in, but they keep holding on tight. The vacuum tries harder, and the Wolfies start to lose their grip.

"Super Cat Stripes!"

Catboy shoots some cat stripes at the vacuum, and it gets tangled up. They all fall on the floor, and get back up, thankful that the sucking has stopped.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Kevin.

They look at the monitor, and see where the little drills are.

"The Moths and Ninjalinos must be in there," said Catboy.

They all head there, but before they even get a chance to save the Moths and Ninjalinos, the drills holding them go up like an elevator.

On the outside; the aforementioned drills were on top of the machine, and Owlette was the first to see this.

"Hey, the Moths and the Ninjalinos are inside those drills," she said, looking inside with her Owl Eyes.

All of a sudden; the drills start hovering, and they blast off via the rocket boosters on the back of them.

"They just flew off."

"Wherever they're going, you should follow them, Owlette," said Gekko, via his communicator.

"I'm on it." And just like that; she flew after them.

Back in the machine; Catboy, Dash, and the Wolfies were talking about what their next move should be.

"I guess all that's left to do is destroy this thing," said Catboy.

"We can use our sonic howls to do some damage. But, what are you guys going to do?" asked Kevin.

"Well, we could use our super speeds to create a strong vibration to shake things up," said Catboy.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Dash.

"Watch this. Super Cat Speed!"

Catboy starts running in place superfast, and goes to the engine, and it starts going at an extremely fast pace until it shuts down.

"Oh. I get it," said Dash, who also ran in place with his super speed, and went to the main computer to destroy it.

"You guys can start howling, now," Catboy said to the Wolfies.

"You got it," said Rip.

"Yip! Yip! AROOOO!"

The Wolfies use their sonic howls around the inside of the machine to destroy it.

Back outside; everyone else was fighting off the drills, but then, they just stopped.

"Looks like those two little speedsters managed to stop these things," said Mr. Incredible.

Meanwhile; Owlette was still following the drills, and she ended up at the Underminer's main drill. The little drills attach themselves to the main drill.

"Well, well, well. We have an annoying guest," said Romeo, over the P.A.

"Let them go, Romeo!" she demanded.

"What are you going to do about it, Birdbrain?!"

Another vacuum comes out, and tries to suck her in.

"Super Owl Feathers!" She shoots her owl feathers at the vacuum, and punctures some holes in it. "How about that?"

She flies over to where the Moths and Ninjalinos drills went onto, and looks closely at them so she can find a way to get them out. But, she couldn't find a weak spot. So, she shoots more feathers around where the drills are being held to see if that would weaken its hold over them. It works, and the little drills fall from the big drill. She flies down to the street, and looks inside of them. Unfortunately, the Moths and Ninjalinos weren't 'n either one of them.

"What have you done with them?" she asked.

"We'll be keeping them with us, until their masters surrender themselves to us," the Underminer said.

"I seriously doubt that they'll just give up just to save their minions."

"True," said Romeo. "But, we're still going to get them. And now, we're going to squish you!"

The drill starts moving slowly, and she tries to fly away, but she can't fly high enough. She finds her cape caught in the hatch.

"Oh, no! My cape's stuck!"

She tries to reach the valve to open the hatch, but her cape is too far down.

"Oh, Fluttering Feathers! I totally forgot about Edna's 'No cape' policy. I should've been more careful. Help! Someone help me!" she yelled into her communicator.

Back in the machine; while Catboy, Dash, and the Wolfies were destroying it from the inside, Catboy and Dash heard Owlette's cry for help through their communicators.

"Owlette! She's in trouble!" said Catboy, worried.

The Wolfies give one last sonic howl. "Ok. Let's get out of here."

They escape through the hatch above, and the machine starts to explode. They all jump off, and head for cover

"I'll be right back," said Catboy, who was about to go off to save Owlette, until he was stopped by Dash for a moment.

"Catboy… Be careful."

He gives Dash a reassuring smile. "Super Cat Speed!"

Catboy runs superfast through the city, looking for Owlette. "Cat Ears!"

"Someone, please help!"

"Owlette!"

He keeps going until he finds her. He jumps up on the little drill, and turns the valve until the hatch opens, and he gets her cape free. He grabs her bridal style, and jumps out of the way before the bigger drill crushes the smaller drill.

"Oh, Catboy, thank you," she said hugging him really tight. "That was such a close call."

She kisses his cheek, his face turns a bit red and he giggles nervously. "Well, I know you would've done the same for me if the roles were reversed."

"Of course."

"You pesky heroes may have scored over us, but best believe that this isn't over!" said Romeo.

"That's right. You may have won this battle, but this is war!" the Underminer said.

The drill heads off with the captured minions.

Scene change: Owlette's symbol.

A few minutes later; everyone returned to the PJ Masks' HQ, and had a meeting in Catboy's section. Kevin officially reunited with his fellow Wolfies on one side.

"I'm so glad that you guys are okay," said Kevin.

"And, we're glad to be back with you, Kevin," said Howler.

"Now, all that's left to do is stop Romeo and the Underminer," said Rip.

"And, save my Ninjalinos and her Moths," said Night Ninja.

Owlette was having a conversation with Edna on another side.

"So, after I found out that they weren't either of the drills, and the Underminer and Romeo were talking to me, I was so focused on all of that, I didn't notice my cape getting stuck in the hatch. Do you have any advice for me to not let something like that happen again?"

"Normally, I would say: 'Stop wearing that cape, darling. It's so cliché, and can be hazardous to wear.' Or, I would just say: 'NO CAPES!', and go on this long explanation about why wearing capes is not a good idea. But, considering your superhero theme is affiliated with birds, it wouldn't make much sense for you not to wear a cape. All I can say is; pay close attention to your surroundings, and after it seems like you got something done, make sure that your cape isn't stuck on something."

"Ok. That sounds good."

Catboy and Dash were talking near the Cat-Car.

"How is she holding up?" Dash asked about Owlette.

"A bit shaken, but she'll be alright," said Catboy. "And, I'm sure that whatever Miss Edna tells her will help."

"That's good to hear. By the way; are we cool?"

"Yeah. We're definitely cool."

"Everyone; listen up!" Elastigirl yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We don't know exactly what the Underminer and Romeo are planning, but whatever it is can't be good, and like they said, this is far from over."

"If we're going to stop them, we're going to have to work together, despite the differences in our alignments," said Mr. Incredible.

"Which means, if you guys want us to get your minions back, you're gonna have to trust us heroes," said Catboy.

"Oh. We trust you, all right," said Luna. "We don't know who else to turn to right now."

"Even if we could try and stop them, we wouldn't have a lot of power on our side," said Night Ninja.

"Alright then. Luna, Night Ninja, Wolfies; you guys can stay here for tonight," said Gekko. "Armadylan; can you stay here, and keep an eye on them with PJ Robot?"

"You got it, little buddy."

"In the meantime; why don't we get some rest?" Elastigirl suggested. "It's been a long night."

 **And, that was chapter five for this story. Again, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. This stuff can be painstakingly long, and I've had a bit of writer's block with this story concerning the next chapter. So, it's going to take me a while to get back into this. But, I'll do my best.**

 **So; there are some things that I wanted to incorporate in this chapter. For example: The rivalry between Catboy and Dash becoming more heated, and then Dash takes it too far when he tackles Catboy, which is so not okay. I wanted Dash to understand the consequences of what he did, and have Catboy be more assertive towards certain things. Of course, I had to have them make up with each other, so now, they can have a better understanding of each other, and become more friendly with each other.**

 **Also; I figured that I would incorporate the cape thing with Owlette at some point in the story. I initially thought about making her overly cautious, but instead, I make her so focused on the task at hand that, she forgets what Edna told her about capes.**

 **Another thing; I'm sorry that I incorporated drills so much in this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. I remember that the Underminer used explosives in Incredibles 2, and I couldn't use that in this chapter. So, I'm sorry I didn't get more creative with that kind of stuff.**

 **By the way; I know about the upcoming episodes of PJ Masks, and one of them being a Christmas special, which is the second Christmas special of the series. For this one, the PJ Masks and Santa team up to stop Romeo from ruining Christmas after finding out that he's on the naughty list. I'm not surprised that Romeo's on the naughty list, and some people are wondering if Romeo is going to learn how to be good. Now, do I think that Romeo would try to be good? My answer: Never gonna happen. In my opinion, Romeo is more than just naughty, he is pure evil. I feel like out of all the nighttime villains, he hates kindness the most. While other nighttime villains are mostly annoyed by kindness, Romeo seriously despises it so much that I feel like, being told to be nicer might push him over the edge. Plus; knowing how these kinds of shows are, when they have a character who's really mean, or grumpy, or is a villain, being nice for a little bit, that niceness doesn't last very long. That's just how I see it.**

 **Anyway; leave a review on this chapter. I'll be back at this eventually. Later.**


End file.
